


Working on Free Time

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Acrostic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Smut Writing, Blood Loss, Break Up, Car Accidents, Character Death, Childhood, Extra Judicial Killing, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Haiku, Honeymoon, Jovember, Jovember 2018, M/M, Mild Smut, Tanaga, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: My #JOVEMBER2018 entries





	1. Day 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My #Jovember works
> 
> Can't promise to update everyday, pero will try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven has an encounter during his usual dinner at Mcdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumabas ang pagkahilig ko sa Mcdo hehehe

  
"I'll take one McChicken, large fries and Sprite for my drink.", Joven uttered his usual order and proceeds to get money from his wallet. He stands to the side to wait for his order and looked around the fastfood. The volume of the people is so much, it's a good thing he was early but still not that much as there is no vacant seats.

He hates it when he goes in this hour, the air conditioner have no effect with the packed people lining up for the counter. He is usually goes here earlier than this, having a favorite spot even to watch the crowd slowly increase at the counter.

His order arrived and he picks it up.

With a scan of the place, he sees not a single table unoccupied. However, his favorite chair is still vacant, but a man is sitting across the table.

He walks up to the man.

"Excuse me, pwede po bang makiupo?", he ask, obviously using his sweet voice to his advantage.

The man inspected him, head to toe, but he lets Joven take a seat. The man was still eating, a half-done Chicken Fillet meal in front of him. He is using his phone, busy and unaware of his surroundings

Baka importante Joven thought as he slide down the seat.

He puts his meal in front of him, taking out the contents of the tray and giving the tray to an employee that walked pass him. He removes the paper of the sandwich and had a glance with the man across him.

The first thing he noticed was his eyes, piercing and fierce. He moved his gaze a bit lower and capture the man's whole face. He almost dropped his jaw admiring the man when his companion looked up and looked at him. Joven got startled, his face warming up. He continues to eat his meal with a pink blush all across his face.

His phone rang. Thank God Joven thought to himself. It was a text from his bestfriend, Remedios. A long one. As Joven reads the text he received, he starts to notice that the man across from him is staring, studying his look. Joven almost choked on his drink he's sipping while reading the text.

Joven replied to her, saying he is eating, and went to finish his meal. The man averted his gaze as Joven looked at him. Joven gave a silent chuckle. The man finished his meal and proceeds to stand up, glancing to Joven for one last time. Joven's pink blush turned redder. The man smiled and walked out of the restaurant.

Joven was munching on his fries, the thought of the man burned in his mind. He never thinks of a stranger like that before. As he readies to leave, a note was under his fries.

A phone number. And a name. Vicente Enriquez.

Joven smiled and ordered up dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oreo Matcha Mcflurry yung dessert niya, my fav, fyi


	2. Day 2: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, Joven meets up with the man he saw that one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medj sequel ito ng first chapter hehehe
> 
> Imma be daring na wala tong draft, im straight writing it here (probably will regret later)

 

He was nervous. His glasses been adjusted so many times, a mannerism he developed in order to not feel awkward. It's 6:25 pm.

It's a good thing that rain has been pouring hard and heavy, but that will not stop Joven meeting the man he met a month ago, when the store was full. After he went home, he quickly registered the number into his phone. And after a month of texting and calling, he is back at the spot where they met.

Another minute has passed and Vicente entered the store. He scanned the store and when his and Joven's eyes met, he smiled so brightly. He then proceeded to the counter and ordered.

The newly arrived man set aside his soaking umbrella against the window and laid down his food and drink, an iced coffee and a burger Mcdo, besides Joven's, a Green Apple Sprite McFloat and medium fries.

They just stared in silence for at least a full minute when Vicente breaks it.

 

"Grabe, tinahak mo talaga yung ulan."

 

"Syempre, haven't got a date for a long while now.", Joven replied, looking down because of the blood rising up to his cheeks. "Ikaw nga eh, basang basa."

 

"Oh, I'm fine. So,", Vicente took a bite from his burger and thinking what else does he haven't asked Joven, "how was your day?"

 

"Pretty good. I've done some chores on the house, and walang pasok kasi nakasunod kami sa suspension ng government.", Joven answered. He returned the question to his date.

 

"Well, not good. Medyo nagaaway yung banda namin. I hope we can resolve this quickly, may gig pa kami next week.", Vicente sighed. Joven reached out and held his hand, giving him an assuring smile.

 

"I'm bored. Wanna get out?", Vicente asked after they have finished eating.

 

"What? Sa ulan na ito?", Joven staggered. He thinks for a moment, looks at the window. The rain has weakened and not as strong like when Vicente arrived. "Sure.....", he said softly.

 

Vicente stands up and drags Joven.

 

———

 

They end up window shopping on a mall. It's 7:30 pm. The two of them being silly and picking up items and having fun. Vicente picks up a lot; mugs, buttons, headbands. Joven just looks at him and chuckles everytime Vicente does something on the item; balancing it on his nose, spinning it, or simply admiring it. They end up buying matching bracelets.

 

Joven pulls Vicente to a clothing store, and another, and another. They try out a ton of clothes, from hoodies to shirts to pants to shoes. Unfortunately, they can't buy anything as Joven can't pick anything.

"I wanna buy everything", he complained.

It's 8:50 pm, almost closing time. Not a single drop of rain pouring from the dark clouds above. They stop by the terminal.

 

"Well, I better get going. I had fun today. Thanks Vicente.", Joven said to his date. He gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe.", he sprinted to the jeep, leaving Vicente red.

 

———

 

Joven was at his door when he received a text from Vicente.

 

**Just got home. I had fun too. Goodnight, Joven.**

 

He entered and replied, smiling like an idiot.

 

 **Just got home too. Goodnight, Vicente**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism are highly appreciated. Thanks.
> 
> My Mcdo orders are being exposed here....
> 
> (Babawi ako bukas)


	3. Day 3: Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Joven witnesses the fight of his two beloved Titos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby!Joven hhhnnnggggg
> 
> Medj inspired dun sa stories ni @mimicrobiyo
> 
> I just want to plug Grecinto
> 
> Same stuff sa chap 2 na on-the-spot

 

The little kid wakes up in his slumber due to the voices he hear at the living room. He steps out and takes a peek on what is going on. He hides at the curtains dividing the living room and dining.

 

"Ilang beses na 'to Gregorio. 'Di ko na kaya.", Joven heard his tito Ilyong, voice cracking as he prevents himself from crying a river.

 

"Ilyong.", was all his tito Goyo could utter.

 

"Nakapag desisyon na ako.", Ilyong sniffed up, "Aalis na ako pagsapit ng unang liwanag. Kailan ko munang magisip-isip ng mag-isa."

 

He ran up to his room and slammed the door. Goyo stood there, tears leaving his eyes one by one. Joven was caught by his tito Vicente.

 

"Oh, Joven. Bakit ka nandito at gising pa? Tulog ka na. Magalit pa ang Papa Antonio mo."

 

Joven nods and proceeds to his bedroom, bothered on what he just witnessed.

 

———

 

They were eating breakfast, all of his titos are present, except one. Nobody has acknowledge Ilyong's absence yet, and Joven just can't keep it anymore.

 

"Nasaan po si tito Ilyong?"

 

The adults stopped eating and eyed one another. 

 

"May... pinuntahan.", his tito Vicente answered.

 

"Babalik pa po siya?", Joven asked again, hoping to not hear the answer he is expecting.

 

His tito Julian shook his head.

 

"Bakit po?", Joven said through tears.

 

 " 'Wag mo nang alamin.", Goyo replied angrily, his raised voice resonating in the luttle boy's head.

 

Joven is even more confused.

 

———

 

"Joven, nandito ka ba?" , Vicente enters the child's room. Joven is seating at his bed, hugging his knees and sniffing his cries.

 

"Joven, tahan na. Hindi naman sinasadya ni tito Goyo yung ginawa niya kanina." Joven didn't flinched.

 

"Bakit po di na babalik si tito Ilyong?", Joven asked the same question that was hanging since breakfast.

 

"May, um, nangyari sa pagitan nina tito Ilyong mo at tito Goyo.", Vicente answered. He is stroking the little kid's back to calm him down.

 

"Masama ba po? Masama ba po ang nangyari? Ayoko po kasi maghiwalay sina tito po...", tears start to gather at Joven's eyes.

 

"Oo, Joven. Nagalit si tito Ilyong mo. Ayaw niya muna makita si tito Goyo. Kailangan niya ng oras para magkapag-isip". Vicente wipes the tears of the child.

 

"Huwag ka mag-alala. Sigurado bibisitahin ka nun pagkatapos ng kanyang...", Vicente can't find the word he was looking for.

 

"Oy! Joven! Hinahanap ka ni Angelito. Maglaro daw kayo!", Julian shouted outside.

 

"Ok na po ako tito Vicente.", Joven smiled and wiped his eyes, but his thoughts of his titos not going back together still haunting him.

 

They went outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticisms are highly appreciated!
> 
> Imma make bawi (ulet?) and like make Joven not so much UWU sa mga next weeks (wag this week, ships ngayon)


	4. Day 4: PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinatamad ako this day but i have a bomber (i think) for tomorrow

 

Joven still feels weird even though the whole school knows that he and Vicente are a couple. He still yelps with the slight contact of their hands. He still gets red and lowers his head when Vicente wraps an arm over him.

 

It's funny how some girls approach Vicente, saying that they like him. It's always the same. A group of girls giggle from a far, and a single one seperates from the group. The girl says what she feels, and Vicente just smiles, thanks for the confession he received, and says that he is currently in a relationship.

 

 Joven doesn't even understand how they don't know that he and Vicente are a thing. He further doesn't understand that the same groups of girls who are sighing in defeat squeal at delight when he and Vicente show off their love to one another publicly.

 

"Joven," Vicente says to his boyfriend, hugging him with an arm, "ba't parang awkward sa'yo kapag magkasama tayo? Remember, ikaw yung nagconfess sa akin."

 

"No, hindi naman sa ganon", Joven replies, getting redder as Vicente tightens his one-armed hug.

 

"Pero lagi ka na lang nagugulat. Ilang months na tayo, 'di ka pa nasasanay?"

 

"Nahihiya lang ako..." Joven answers with wide eyes. He looks around and notice some people whispering and looking at their direction.

 

"Oh my god, Joven.", Vicente stops and turns to face Joven. They hug for 5 seconds and Vicente looks at Joven's eyes hidden behind his glasses. "Wala ka dapat ikahihiya. We know what we have is true and genuine. Hayaan mo na silang magjudge."

 

Joven smiles and nods. He gives Vicente a peck on the lips, their first kiss in public. The school bell rings from the distance.

 

"See you later Vicente. Sunduin mo ko ng 6pm.", Joven said, rushing to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Medj rush and tinatamad ako today.
> 
> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	5. Day 5: Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Joven, the best man, thinks while giving his speech to the lovely couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Satisfied" in Hamilton. The lyrics will be written in bold, and might be tweaked to fit the story.

 

**"I toss to the groom."**

 

The groom, still so handsome and so happy right now. But not because of me.

 

**"To the bride."**

 

What a lucky girl. She is very fortunate to marry a man such thoughtful and kind and, you know what, we will be here all day if I don't stop now.

 

**"From your bestfriend, who's always by your side."**

 

I'm such a fool. I did not help myself, I helped them. Always by their side, always there to give a helping hand.

 

**"To your union. And the hope that it provides."**

 

Hope? There's no more hope for me.

 

**"May you always, be satisfied."**

 

_**~REWIND~** _

_**I remember that night I just might** _

_**~REWIND~** _

_**I remember that night I just might** _

_**~REWIND~** _

_**I remember that night, I remember that**_

_**I remember that night I just might forget that night for the rest of my days.** _

 

 I was in my room, helping Angelito in his homework. My Tiyo Miguel is talking outside, probably a client for his photography studio. 

 

"Joven, halika nga dito.", he shouted fro the living room.

 

I came out and look at who was conversing with tito. I don't know why, but I completely froze. 

 

"Oh, para kang nakakita ng multo, upo ka dito.", tito Miguel snapped me out of my daze.

 

I approached them, insecure as I think I stared too long to the man, and sat beside tiyo. I unconsciously tried to make myself presentable. Adjusted my glasses, straighten my clothes, sitted properly. He smiles and continues to negotiate with tito.

 

"So, where were we? Oh, right." They discussed about their deal. I don't actually processed it due to me just staring at him, his beautiful face. I just heard tito Miguel said, "You.... Assist.... Me..... Pleasure doing business."

 

I didn't even get his name the first time we saw each other. I just remembered how his stares are hard but caring. His eyes soft but with flames. His smile brightening his whole face.

 

I didn't sleep soundly that night.

———

 

I meet him again when we were working on their request, to photograph one of the events the del Pilars, a well known family for it's reputation in the country, have gathered.

 

It was fancy, everyone is in formal, even tito and me. When we arrived, the man greeted us.

 

"I'm glad you're early.", he said, relieved. He has a hand streched for a handshake.

 

"Yes, um, Victor? Vice? Vi—", tito Miguel struggled, trying to remember the man's name.

 

"Vicente. Vicente Enriquez". They shook hands.

 

"Um, Vicente, I thought this was a del Pilar event. Why are you like the one planning?", I asked. I can't believe I'm that ignorant in everything.

 

"Oh, close friends kami nina Gregorio and Julian. They trust me na din kasi so I got to do something daw. And I thought, why not pictures right?", he said everything with the brightest smile I have ever seen.

 

"Right.", I said and gaze my eyes around the place.

 

I don't want to talk about the event. It was alright, it's probably just an excuse to have a reason so that they, the rich, can be together and catch up, and I just felt something all through out the event. I can't grasp on what is it. It just happens everytime me and Vicente just make eye contact.

 

He approached us after the event was done.

 

"So, when will we can get the photos?", he asked.

 

"Mga isang week. Matagal tong i-edit. Ang dami.", tito Miguel answered. I didn't notice that he was staring at me as I was packing up.

 

"Sige po. Contact niyo ko kapag tapos na.". He hands two cards containing his number. He gave us one each. There is something written at my card

 

Call/Text me asap ;)

 

He rushed to assist other guest that are leaving

 

———

 

I did text him immediately, we texted for like a month and we bonded quite well, and I became part of their group, Vicebte and the two del Pilars, Goyo and Julian. We usually hang out occasionally, eat at fastfoods, go to arcades or carnivals, anything the night has to offer.

 

My feelings for Vicente has blossomed even more. I tried to ignore it, but it's hard considering the eye contacts and the gestures that makes my heart jump and skip a beat, plus all the hearts and blushing emojis he is sending in his texts. I never told him about this. Why?

 

Oh, I remember.

 

———

 

Julian was promoted and got a bonus on his job. So to celebrate, we went to a bar. The bar was nice, not too dark and feels safer as it's not on the outskirts of the city. After some catching up and a few drinks, I noticed that Vicente is eyeing on a girl at the counter. 

 

"Joven, ang ganda niya diba?", Vicente said, half drunk, half dazed. He was giving her the look I gave him when we met.

 

"Bakit? Nagustuhan mo agad?", I replied, trying to keep my voice modulated.

 

He shakes his head.

 

"Well, why don't you go to her?". I am cursing myself. "She seems nice."

 

Vicente gave me an 'are you sure?' look and straighten his clothes. Goyo and Julian is also eyeing Vicente, teasing him that he might not get the girl. He stands up and walks to her.

 They look amazing. It's seems forever as they never stop talking or at least for me at least. He returns to our table with a huge smile on his face, that smile that sends my heart shattering.

 

"I got her number!"

 

And you know what's worse? They made me their middle man.

 

Vicente and Clara , the girl, talks to me, saying the things they find the other amusing or delightful or. Or lovable. I even helped them resolve some of their fights, from favorite cereal to them arguing on their relationship, I was the referee.

 

Every night after they met, Vicente just makes my phone buzzing with something like: "JOVEN!!! ANG GANDA NIYANG KAUSAP!!!". The man I loved is loving someone else.

 

And here I was, their best man, at their wedding.

 

———

 

**To the groom**

**To the bride**

**From your bestfriend, who's always by your side**

**To your union, and the hope that it provides**

**May you always, be satisfied.**

 

I wept, not because I was happy for them but I have accepted defeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Wow ang haba...


	6. Day 6: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ths stars are aligned. The planets are in position. Vicente has waited too long for this moment. Now, it has come.

 

They were laying down on the grassy field. They just finished roaming around the park, taking a scenic route. The skies are clear tonight, making the stars visible and twinkle in such delight. Vicente looks up, and into his companion, and seeing the same sparkle of the stars in his eyes.

 

"Joven", Vicente said, so sweet and soft, and grabbed the hand of his lover as he leans to his side to look at him.

 

———

 

Most of people don't know is that Vicente believes in the zodiac. He spent hours analyzing what does his Aquarius rising mean to him. And so everyday, he reads his horoscope readings on the newspaper.

 

Today on Sagittarius it reads, "You will take a step into a higher level. Don't let hesitation and others to influence your decision today. Your lucky numbers are: 1, 11, 23, 54, and 99"

 

 He finishes his morning routine, and heads to work.

 

———

 

"Man, kailangan ko pang mag-overtime. Nakakainis.", Goyo said across Vicente's desk.

 

"Sucks to be you. I better head out", Vicente replied.

 

"Woah, agad? Ang aga yata, Enteng?", Julian questioned, standing behind Goyo's desk.

 

"Oo, I have... plans", he tried to not make eye contact with his two friends.

 

"Ah, may date. Sige basta di ako malalagot bukas ah, maayos lahat ng pinagawa ko sa'yo. Ayoko magalit si sir Aguinaldo.". Vicente rolls his eyes to his friend who has a higher position just because the boss likes him.

 

"Opo, Department Head.", he mocked. "See you tomorrow."

 

Vicente rushed to get out of the office.

 

———

 

"Enteng? Ang aga mo naman yata?", Joven said shocked as Vicente was early for their date.

 

"What can I say? I'm just excited. So, let's eat, I'm starving"

 

They went to a fastfood restaurant, order some food and ate. The prediction he read this morning still bugging Vicente's mind. 

 

"Okay ka lang?", Joven asked, worried as Vicente was looking distant.

 

"Yea, I'm fine." Vicente shrugged it off.

 

They finish their meal and head to their favorite place, the park.

 

———

 

It was a Tuesday so not much people are around, considering that just few are actually wanting to walk the park in the night, with its poor maintenance and potential for crime, but the couple just strolled around like they don't have jobs tomorrow.

 

The cold night air just refreshes Vicente, filling his lungs with it. It feels like he can just jump and float and ride with it. Joven was looking at the skies, glasses glaring with the street light.

 

"Dito tayo oh, mas kita yung skies.", Joven said, giggly and excited.

 

They lay down in the grassy ground and observed the night sky. It's beauty was astonishing, it's darkness conveys mystery and a perfect canvas for it's contents. The stars dotted around it and the moon glowing, dominating the stage.

 

 _This is it, you've been waiting this moment for a whole month of dating_ Vicente talked to himself

 

He grabbed Joven's hand and turned to face him.

 

"Joven.", he said, staring in the eyes that somewhat contained what is above.

 

"Mhm.", Joven replied with a smile that can light up anyone.

 

 _Don't hesitate. Just do it._ Vicente prepared himself. He took a deep breath and close the distance between him and Joven. With a kiss.

 

It was magical. It felt like their bodies just traveled around the galaxy, senses overflowing with such ecstasy. Warmth enveloped the two and whst felt like infinity, they seperated.

 

Vicente wore a concerned look. _I hope I'm not messing this up_ he worried.

 

Joven smiled, contented.

 

They look each other through the eye. No words were expressed, but Vicente felt an answer to his worry. _No you didn't_. Joven's sweet smile didn't  vanish and proceeded to stargaze again. Vicente's eyes shot up and smiled too.

 

They stargazed, holding hands, lying down in the grass, happy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Ba't parang ang bilis?
> 
> Will do better next time ehe


	7. Day 7: Proposal/Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a perfect plan. Will it happen though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst kasi medj nagsawa ako sa fluff within this week.
> 
> [t.w] death, accident, injuries and blood mention

 

Joven wakes up, excited. He jumps out of the bed he shares with his boyfriend, who is not present as Vicente has a business trip with his company. The purchase Joven has been waiting for months has just arrived last night.

 

The engagement ring.

 

 _What a perfect timing_ he thought.

 

He prepares to work with the biggest smile on his face.

 

———

 

"Iba yata aura mo ngayon ah, Joven. Pabalik na ba si Enteng?", Paco asked to his workmate.

 

"Even better.". He shows him the ring.

 

"Wow, gagawin mo tonight?", Rusca said, head popping out on his booth.

 

Joven nods.

 

Paco gives him a pack in the back, wishing him the best of luck.

 

———

 

It's a good thing that there are only fews things Joven has to do today at work so he gets out early, not forgetting to say goodbye to his workmates, and heads to the grocery.

 

Joven expects Vicente to arrive at their house around 8pm, and it's 5pm giving him a lot of time to prepare.

 

He goes around the shop, taking his time and making sure that all he picks is in good quality.

 

 _He is going to love this_ he said to himself, lining up to the counter.

 

———

 

Joven has prepared an amazing dinner; Carbonara, Caldereta, and Chocolate Cake from the small bakery they both love. The three C's of their favorite meals. Joven makes sure to light up their latest purchase of scented candles, Sweet Love, to set up it's aroma. He even brought out the red wine reserved for special occasions. He sits on the couch, tired for all the hardwork, and waits for his lover.

 

8:10 pm. Joven is getting anxious. Vicente never gets late, especially going home. His anxiety builds up as his phone rang.

 

It's from Goyo.

 

"HELLO??? NASAAN NA KAYO?? OK LANG BA KAYO???", Joven's voice was shaking.

 

"Joven? Nanay ito ni Goyo. I think you should go here at the hospital." She said the name of the hospital.

 

"Bakit po? Ano pong nangyari?", he replied, tears piling up at his eyes.

 

"Naaksidente sila."

 

Joven blows out the candles and went to the hospital.

 

———

 

"Apparently, their car was crashed by the car behind them. They derailed and spun around and hit a lampost.", Tita Felipa responded, "They got serious injuries but I think Vicente got the worst ones."

 

She looks on where Vicente was stationed. Joven approaches the bed with waterfalls beside his cheeks. Vicente looks bad, he is not even awake, his face was badly damaged and bruised, his right leg broken.

 

"Enteng?", Joven can hardly speak. The love of his life unconscious.

 

"Kayo po ba ang kamag-anak ni sir?", a doctor asked.

 

"Boyfriend po.", Joven replied through tears.

 

"Well, sir, your boyfriend has attained some serious injury. Right leg broken, ribs fractured, a concussion and a significant loss of blood. I'm sorry sir, his chance to live is low.", the doctor leaves Joven alone with his thoughts.

 

———

 

They are in the cemetery, guest varying from crying or silent with the unfortunate death of Vicente. Joven stands up, his eyes tired from the sleepless and crying nights.

 

"Vicente was a great man, a even a greater lover to me.", he stiffled a cry, "He did such great things in this world. Even though he never leave a mark on everyone's heart as he wanted to, I know he has on every single people he has encountered, either big or small. And for that, there will always be a place in my heart for Vicente Enriquez.". Joven just feels a lot of emotion right now and can't form such a detailed speech, but he knew he gave was enough.

 

The coffin was lowered down. Everyone threw flowers to the grave. A flower has a ring attached to it.

 

 _See you next time, Enteng_ Joven cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	8. Day 8: Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things Joven can't live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, i focused on three (well not three cuz of the gadgets but whatevs) things, glasses, gadgets, and journal so yea
> 
> i dont know if may classes na minention ko pero im too lazy to look it up. isipin niyo na rin na fictional din yung classes.

Joven wakes up, groggy and tired. He still manages to wake up on the time he usually gets up, 6 am. He picks up his glasses that sits on his nghtstand. He stares at it, admiring the latest style he chose, round. He previously owned a browline one. He never settles for the norm, especially things that can be altered easily like lacings in his shoes, his bookshelves orientation, and of course, his glasses. The first years of him acquiring his spectacles he is cursing on the countless nights he spent on his hish school's assignments, like that research paper that got him just a passing grade. He is still blaming that one groupmate that did nothing.

 

Joven shakes up the sleep that was remaining inhim and heads to the bathroom. The water is in the right temperature that Joven usually likes, warm that is not scalding and some hints of cold but not icy. He puts one of his treasured belongings to the sink and proceeds to shower.

 

After he is done, he picks up his glasses and fixes his hair. He exists the bathroom and picks out what clothes he is wearing for the day. He settles with a grey polo shirt, a navy blue sweatshirt with white stripes and a red on its upper part, and some skinny jeans. He checks the time, 7:04 am. Still early for his 8 am class. he picks up his bag and heads to the McDonald's that is near to the university.

 

 ———

 

He eats his Sausage McMuffin with Egg while he waits for his class to start, a hashbrown and hot choco placed in the table in front of him. He takes out his phone out of his pocket and scrolls Twitter. It's a good thiing Mcdo has free wifi. His trinity of gadgets; phone, laptop, and camera, are also his beloved along with his glasses. He got his phone after his non-stop requests to his parents and after they got tired, one night they just suprised him with a brand-new phone. His laptop, however, was already been arranged previously, possesing it once he steps into college. The camera was yet another gift he received one Christmas when his parents noticed his obsession with films and phooshoots. They even watch America's Next Top Model with Joven pointing out the filters used and how the lighting was horrible on one of the outside shoot.

 

7:50 was being displayed on top of the screen, indicating that Joven must finish his morning Twitter scroll. He finishes his McMuffin and picks up his food and bag and heads to class.

 

———

 

 Photography 101. Joven enjoys this class, he learns more things about his passion, and the teacher is great too. Since starting college, he never settles in writing down notes, well not the traditional way. He has a lot of Word documents in his laptop containing his notes, he has a folder dedicated to it. Almost everything in his laptop is in folders, neatly arranged in his Local Disk, and his desktop screen is clean too, essential apps nestled in the left side. One of these apps is the app he uses to edit his photos. He never passes or posts any without tweaking some of its components, putting filters, erase some unwanted features, or even just tweaking it's color just slightly. 

 

The bell rings. The teacher says goodbye and students started to ecit the lecture room.

 

———

 

Now, Film Analysis is the worst class Joven is takingh, in his opinion. The atmosphere is just somewhat off, the students focus more on their Instagram feed when in this class rather than to listen to the teacher, amd the teacher is not even good, too. His tone and facial expression is just miserable. It's the most unmotivating voice Joven has heard in his entire life.

 

The teacher is discussing the movie Troy, saying on how it is a great movie. Joven thinks its garbage as th movie just focused on fight scenes, and there isn't even gods involved in the story.

 

He scrolls through his photos in his camera. Ever since that Christmas, Joven considers the camera as like a baby. He always clean the lenses every after their "photoshoot", just him and his friends play around, taking photos in every nook and cranny of their highschool and neighborhood. The camera has been such a champion as it survived the intense pre-test of Filming 101 where they have to capture pictures around the campus portraying a specific theme. He got "Colors". His other classmates didn't even bring their cameras in class. Bonus points in the midterms are rewarded to the greatest photographer, and Joven got it. He even got nervous as the professor fiddle with his camera, anxious that he might break it on the long stares he is giving his photos. 

 

The bell rings again, and Joven breathe out a relief. He quickly headed to the exit, surviving yet another torure class of Film Analysis.

 

———

 

Joven is back again in his dorm, crashing into his bed. He inhales deeply, and gets to prepare to do his nightly routine. He gets up, open his nightstand drawer, and gets a notebook and a pen, his Writing Journal. He puts it in the bed while he changes his clothes. After that, he proceeds to the rooftop.

 

———

 

He is writing usually poems, almost everytime about the night sky above him. Tonight is a little bit different as he plans to write a story for the next few nights.He starts to write a synopsis to guide him for the next days and proceeds to write a chapter. He finishes it and engulfed some cool night air and glanced at the stars before returning to his dorm. 

 

He puts the notebook back at it's place, removes his glasses, putting it at the nightstand, rubs his eyes and settles in for the night.

 

Another school day for Joven Hernando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Breakfast order in Mcdo has appeared!


	9. Day 9: Hobbies/ Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the things that Joven Hernando is interested in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, revolving with three stuff
> 
> im writing this in desktop, yay

 

There are only three things that Joven is very fond of.

 

One of these things is his endless passion to be a journalist. Ever since high school, where he joined the school's publication, the love of bringing the truth to the people never cease in him. The endless uncertainty of him still breathing after reporting a very sensitive topic in one of the countries where it is dangerous for journalist to live in always hunt him. This did not stop him though and pursue his dreams.

 

Usually, he is assigned to get news after everyone has gone to sleep. Night crawlers, as they call it. His probability in danger even higher as he and his team rush to different places, running in the darkness of night. Recently, they cover the gruesome EJKs around the cities. It is draining Joven, even more than when he started a year ago in this nightly lifestyle. Them racing to the scene, seeing the bodies just before cops arrive and clean up the mess. They usually are earlier, interviewing the relatives that the casualty has left alone. It's a good thing that he can use his soft voice and child-like face to make his interviewee a feeling of reassurance, conveying "It's okay. You can trust me". 

 

And Joven is quick in taking pictures, another thing he is good at. It started as him messing around with cameras when he was in high school until he was the go-to-friend to take pictures with. They always compliment and long his skills on picture taking, especially if they want to change their icons on their social media. He and his tito actually own a photography service for special occasions or when you hire them, even when you just want to have your pictures be professionally be taken. Joven never thought his hobby can give him some money.

 

He took some shots of the scene; a body lifelessly lying in the ground soaked in blood, family members mourning another death that will be added to a statistic, police putting a "DO NOT CROSS POLICE LINE" across the corpse. Another one death on the increasing problems of the country.

 

Which brings us to his last interest, Politics.

 

It's especially complicated here but a good thing is that his generation, the one whoa re newly immersed in the work force, is taking note on the problems we are facing. Joven tends to focus on the failing economy and our place on the world market falling. He even made a list of things that we need fixing, and it's long. He doesn't know when these started, but he knows we can fix it one problem at a time, taking baby steps. Now we are paying the mistakes our ancestors have committed. He honestly blames the Spaniards, all the bad traits they have influenced unto us lingered up to this day. 

 

He submits their report to their offices, a phone call ringing just after, alerting them of another accident. The night is still young and Joven and his team runs to their next location. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticisms are highly appreciated!
> 
> i just remembered i read an article about EJK and how jounalist report it sooooo it may influenced this
> 
> sorry for the short chapter uwu


	10. Day 10: Pet Peeves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the thing that ticks off Joven Hernando?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god im working this far too late as i want, kung maigsi sorry and walang pumasok sa utak ko today

 

A lot of things doesn't bother Joven. The heavy traffic of EDSA, the trinkle of water on his sink, his morning coffee slightly off with too much cream. Yes he does notice these things, but he doesn't usually mind

 

What he really is bothered though, might be quite peculiar. Most people are even anxious to do it.

 

His pet peeve is to introduce himself to new people.

 

He knows that it's ridiculous, but Joven doesn't want to do the effort of explaining himself again to a new set of individuals. 

 

Today, however, he has no such luck in avoiding this.

 

Joven is meeting the friends of his boyfriend, Vicente, for the first time.

 

———

 

"Joven, kanina ka pa nagbubuntung hiniga diyan. Okay ka lang?", Vicente asks, one hand in the steering wheel, the other holding his lover's hand.

 

"Yea, I'm fine. It just—", Joven trails off.

 

"Look, I know you are nervous. It's fine, just calm down and breathe. I know you'll be happy to meet them.", Vicente assures Joven.

 

 _Oh, really, I'm fine. I just don't want to reintroduce myself again_ Joven thought, looking through the window seat.

 

Joven just recalls their first date, him just being grumpy when Vicente asks questions about him. _No wonder no one is brave enough to court me_ , he realizes. He admired how persistent Vicente is, not giving up after that first meet up. Joven now even wonders if that's the reason he swiped right.

 

They arrived at Vicente's house. It's strangely quite, like in a movie where a character is about to walk into a dark room, not knowing what's in the darkness. Vicente knocks on the door and he is greeted by a quite handsome man, about 4 or 5 years older than the couple.

 

"Enteng! You're back. So, siya ba?", he ointed at Joven with his lips.

"Oo na, oo na. Papasukin mo naman kami muna sa bahay ko, di ba?", Vicente complained.

 

The handsome man opens amd steps back at the door, heading upstairs.

 

"Kuya! Nandito na si Enteng!", he called out halfway through the staircase.

 

It was as Joven have remembered when Vicente brought him here and did some, business. Except it's messier. The controllers of the console displayed on the coffee table, throw pillows and bag of chips scattered everywhere, the chairs of the dining table in complete dissarray. And none of it botherwd Joven.

 

 _Wow, for all the things in hear, you are annoyed at introducing yourself_ Joven mocked himself.

 

He makes himself comfortable on the sofa that has such a weird smell, not like that normal sofa smell when he and Vicente did, business, here. He waits for his companions.

 

"Sorry, ang gulo. Ganyan palagi yan, kapag nabisita sila, mistulang may dumaan na buhawi.", Vicente apologized.

 

Joven gave him an "It's okay" look and proceeds to watch the handsome man earlier and another man coming down the stairs. They look quite similar, the way they stand, the way they look at Vicente saying "Is this he, really?" and their faces when lit up with curiosity. Joven can tell the bearded man is older still than the handsome one, the bags on his eyes quite deeper and darker.

 

"Guys, I would like to introduce to you Joven, my boyfriend.", Vicente said.

 

They exchanged hands. _Ok, here we go_

 

"Hi I'm Gregorio, pero pwede mo naman akong tawaging Goyo.", the handsome man introduced himself.

 

"At ako naman si Julian. Magkapatid nga pala kami.", the bearded man taps himself and Goyo.

 

"Joven Hernando po.", Joven replied.

 

———

 

They talk in what feels like forever, but it's only and hour. The del Pilar brothers recounted the story on how they met Vicente, how they were neighbors and went to Singapore to study. Joven also narrates their first meeting, eyes rolling as he recalls the events like he told this story a million times to his great-grandkids. When they asked where he graduated, Joven almost removed all the air of his lungs with a sigh but didn't and use it by telling where he studied from.

 

"Oh, ang galing naman. Oh siya, mauna na ako. Nice meeting you, Joven.", Julian gets up and readies to leave for his rehearsals as he mentioned.

 

"Yea, nive meeting you. Ako rin, may date rin ako, magalit pa si EJ ko.", Goyo waves and leaves.

 

After they left, Joven went to the couch, faceplanted, and let out a sigh.

 

———

 

 Joven helps Vicente clean up hos thrashed up place. It's always somewhat relaxing, organizing what was a mess. Joven just told Vicente about his ridiculous thing about introductions.

 

"Kaya pala ganoon ka nung first date natin. Alam mo namang 'di mo yan maiiwasan?", Vicente asked while brooming the floor.

 

Joven nods while he is picking up wine glasses on the floor. "Nakakapagod na rin kasi eh. Nakakasawa."

 

"You want help?"

 

"Ay hindi, ok lang ako na magayos ng cartridges ng games mo."

 

"Hindi. Tulong dyan sa pet peeve mo?", Vicente clarified.

 

Joven thinks for a second, and nods in approval.

 

"Don't worry, kaya yan. Matutulungan naman kita. Malay mo isang araw di ka mapapagod magpakilala sa buong mundo. Isa isnag hakbang lang.", Vicente kisses him on the forehead.

 

Joven gave him a smile and hugs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Irl is so tiring


	11. Day 11: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a tiring day at work, Joven goes home to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, its too late na
> 
> Shurry short chap lang

 

Joven enters the house, streching his neck, obviously tired after such an intense day at work being his client so demanding and him carrying the heavy equipment everywhere.

 

"Nandito na ako"

 

 The sound at the kitchen stopped abruptly.

 

"Mahal! Ay salamat nakarating ka na rin. Sige magbihis ka na, nakahanda na ang hapunan.", Vicente shouts and continues to make their dinner.

 

Joven goes to their bedroom, change his clothes, sets down his equipment, and heads to the dining room.

 

When he arrived, the table is already set. Steaming hot rice centers the dining area alongside with their dinner tonight, adobo.

 

He always like how Vicente cooks up his adobo, there's something quite unique about it too but Joven can't get a finger on it. He kisses Vicente on the cheek and proceeds to sit at the table.

 

"Tired?", Vicente asks, giving Joven the rice.

 

He nods and got two scoopsand passes it back. He then gets to grab the adobo. Vicente used chicken thighs, his favorite part.

 

 _Vicente does know how to cheer me up_ he said to hinself.

 

"Kapagod siya. Ang daming gusto, di makapag-decide agad-agad", he answers and takes a bite. He moaned in delight savoring the dish. Vicente smiles knowing he did a great job.

 

"So, tumawag yung adoption agency kanina at work. Ok na daw tayong pumunta, especially to see Angelito. You know, yung sinabi mong parang may inaalala. I said we come tomorrow.", Vicente reported.

 

Joven is happy for the first time today. "Yea, I'm good tomorrow, wala namang client."

 

"Great. I know he will love it in here, I just feel it.", Joven assured.

 

They finished up eating and it was Joven's turn to clean the dishes. He cleans up the table and heads to the kitchen sink. He is scrubbing the pan when Vicente hugs him from the back, his head on Joven's shoulder. Joven leans, rubs his head on him, and kiss him on the temple. 

 

He pats Vicente with his wet hands and Vicente withdrew immediately, a sound of disgust escaping his mouth. In return, Vicente tickles Joven, disturbing him on his chore. They both laugh and Joven finished cleaning up.

 

They watched Netflix until they were sleepy. They went to bed. As they lay down, both of them greeted each other good night. They kissed and dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	12. Day 12: Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven's room throughout the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am horrible at this
> 
> i, um, i just cant think of anything

 

_**~Childhood~** _

 The room is fairly lit by the sun as it passes through the window. A bed with neatly folded bedsheets and a single stuffed bear on top hugs the right wall when you enter. Across from the entrance, a desk filled with books and paper greets you. A single box dedicated to toys, halfway filled, is beside the child's drawers packed with his clothes. 

 

The child usually spends his times in here reading, and reading, and writing in his reading journal, and reading. It never occurs to him to participate in such active activities unlike his age group. He rather use his mind and think and examine the stories he has read upon. 

 

They almost run out of it.

 

_**~Adolescence~** _

 

The bedsheets are now white and grey and black instead of the cheerful green of grass printed on it. The desk is still standing, the damage through the years evident by the paint covering the new part added to it due to an accident, causing it to fall. New books are present for the collection and earning even a bookshelf by the sheer number of it, standing beside it. Toys have been stored away but his trusty stuffed bear remained. A nightstand is beside the bed now, holding up a lamp for late night reads and providng storage for his journal and his glasses when he proceeds to slumber.

 

A laptop rests at the top of the desk, his trusty companion providing him access to the internet, write some stories, and a free pass to not interact with someone.

 ———

Two bunk beds are beside the window which displays the glory of the university. All the beds are messy except one. The desk beside the neatest bed is filled with papers and has a lamp. A stack of books is present at the corner that you are able to reach one from the  bed. On the otfer corner, a camera is safely placed. 

 

He brought a slice of home to this hell of a place.

 

**_~Adulthood~_ **

A queen side bed. A desk again with a row of books facing teh wall. A closet for ironed clothes and a drawer beside it. Two pairs of pillows are at the headboard, one covered in white pillow sheets the other pair with matching texts of "Mr. Right" and "Mrs. Always Right" but a cross above the s. A glass chandelier lights up the room. 

 

A domestic life so happy to be lived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	13. Day 13: Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the days in the elementary life of Joven Hernando Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are people so good at writing? I can't compete, can't level with them. I should like stop this (dejk)
> 
> yea, family and brothers and stuff

 

4 am. The rooster's not even awake yet, but the Luna household is, lights downstairs illuminating brightly against the midnight darkness. A groggy Joven is sitting at the dining table, craving for more rest. He puts his head in the table and proceeds to nap, only to be scolded by his tatay Antonio. He jolts to wakefulness but sleep still hungs at his shoulders. 

 

Bakit ba kasi 6am start ng class? Joven complained

 

He eats some pandesal carefully to not pick the burnt ones, the one his tito Juan adores the most.

 

Isabel, Joven's mother, orders him to go take a bath now before Paco and Rusca, Joven's older brothers, goes first and will take forever to clean themselves. He picks up his clothes and a towel and proceeds to go to the bathroom. 

 

———

 

"Oh sige. Magingat ka, wag kang umalis hanggang di ka pa kita sinusundo.", nanay Isabel reminds Joven and returns home. Joven is standing outside his school, still in darkness as the sun hasn't rise yet. He goes inside and proceeds to the place of his section, Rizal, at the grounds for the flag ceremony.

 

"Hello, Joven", Ilyong greeted him as he sets his bag at the line. Angel gave him a greeting nod.

 

Joven smiled back and sits with them. His other classmates are talking about their homework for English, their first subject. The three of them, however, talks about how it is unfair for little grade 4 students wakes up this early for school.

 

"I will always miss my favorite cartoons kapag ganto shift natin.", Ilyong, trying to adapt at the public school, complained. 

 

"Ok lang yan. Basta may oras tayo para maglaro sa hapon, di ba?", Angel assured Ilyong, savoring the triumph he felt when his brothers didn't scold him to not doing his siesta yesterday. 

 

Joven just shrugged his shoulders. The flag ceremony starts, the speaker starting. Everyone stopped whatever they are doing and fell in line.

 

———

 

 The bell is ringing, signaling the start of recess.

 

"Ok, goodbye class."

 

"Goodbye and thank you, Mr. Mabini."

 

The HEKASI teacher leaves the room, wheelchair being pushed by the assigned student for the day. Joven packs his notebooks. His stomach grumbled in protest. He has to go to the canteen.

 

It's fine to be slightly late on the next class as Mr. Bonifacio is always quite late. He scans the foods being sell here, usually biscuits and the occasional champorado and sopas. Today, however, they are selling sotanghon, his least favorite. And so Joven reaches for the Skyflakes and touched the hand of another student also grabbing the biscuit.

 

"Ah, sige, kayo na lang kumuha.", Joven stares at the boy who he was competing for the single Skyflakes. He recognizes him, at the section Aguinaldo, Vicente Enriquez. Or Gregorio del Pilar. He just gets them confused as the two of them seems inseperable, and also quite good-looking too. Joven suddenly felt flutteing at his stomach.

 

He is unaware that he is blushing. "Ah, eh, k-kayo na lang. Ok lang." He quickly grabs a Hansel, pay for it, and went to his room. He doesn't know if it's either his run or his encounter that makes his heart beats so fast. He composse himself, relaxed, and sit at his chair eating his Hansel thinkinh about that weird interaction.

 

———

 

Joven wasn't picked up by his nanay Isabel. Instead, his kuya Rusca fetch him up.

 

"Musta school?", his brother asked, getting the bag of the little kid.

 

"Ok lang po. Same as always.". They start to head home.

 

"Joven! Sasama ka ba samin mamaya?", Ilyong shouted across the street.

 

Joven shook his head, signaling that he will not come to play with them.

 

They entered the house, eats lunch and Joven slept.

 

———

 

He woke up at around 5 pm. The sun is at its last hour of brilliance, skies coloring the sky orange. He looks at his bag, recalling if he has any assignments, and realizes he has none. He sits up to the tv and watches cartoons, waiting for supper.

 

Around an hour later, tatay Antonio is back from work and all of them will eat dinner. Nanay Isabel has prepared mechado, Paco's favorite. They talk about their day; Antonio's anger toward a co-worker, Tomas Mascardo, Paco's lovelife, and the non-stop ridicule to Rusca's unemployment. Joven is fine not being asked about today's happenings, again it was the usual. He brushes off the peculiar feelings at the canteen, he will just save it for another day.

 

They finished dinner and they watched their latest telenovela that has gotten their interest. After that, they all prepared for bed. Joven brushds his teeth and greeted everyone good night and proceeds to his room. The moonlight is illuminating the room, focusing it's rays unto his bed. He picks up the book he is currently reading and read a chapter. Then he writes an entry to his journal, noting the canteen incident. He lay down amd slept.

 

Another normal day for Joven Hernando Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	14. Day 14: Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music choices of Joven Hernando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. DON'T. HAVE. A. MUSIC. TASTE. NOR. ARE. AWARE. OF. OTHERS.
> 
> Nahihirapan ako dito sa prompt na to
> 
> Please bear with me, lapit na yung AU week, i'll try to be good in that
> 
> And bear in mind, I'm just writing as I go. I'm sUcH a ReBeL cuz i dont have a draft.
> 
> I can't believe people click on this.

 

Notebooks sprawled across the desk. Different colors of pens scattered above them. And a man wearing glasses writes down notes, organizing them while listening to music being played by his phone charging at the outlet near from where he is seating. The beautiful symphonies of Mozart and Beethoven filled the entire room. He continues to do his task.

 

Joven never really like music that much. Occasionally he hears a song and asks for it's title and few months later forgets that it even existed. The usual hits that the public is dying for never really amused the shy boy. Besides, he does a lot of reading and writing, two activities that requires a great amount of silence.

 

Still, he picks quite some recent songs that never got out of his mind. A few songs he has stumble upon on Chill Hits and friends who keeps playinh it non-stop, giving the boy some curiousity. What he usually checks out, however, is the OPM. Tons of songs from OPM artist, bands and singers alike, fill his go-to playlist. Even they tend to focus in relarionships that Joven hasn't experienced yet, still the harmony and vibe he is getting from it really makes him enjoy it. There is just something in there that Western music doesn't have, either the need of real talent to perform it or the need of friends and other to jam with it. 

 

Of course, there is classical. Back in high school, everyone is bored or not interested in Classical Music, just passing the MAPEH class and never bother to check what they have learned, but Joven was different. He was ecstatic when he learned they'll discuss Bach and Liszt, of Debussy and Tchaikovsky  and of course his favorites, Mozart and Beethoven. He knows it's so basic to pick the two most famous composers as his top pick but he really do appreciate their works and more on how their lives turned out. It's so tragic yet poetic, just like Joven likes his books.

 

He finishes writing the last sentence with the beginning of 12 Variations on "Ah, vous dirai-je, Maman" in V Major, K. 265 by Mozart fills his ears. He picks up his phone, pauses the music and picks up the book he is currently reading. He savors the silence and proceeds to continue where he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> search niyo yung composition mentioned hehehe (i searched!)
> 
> I will plan better as AU week is coming so yea
> 
> Pls dont like hate me, im doing the best i can and like u can get out of here and see other, better, writers.......


	15. Day 15: College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the exams, Joven goes to the bar with his friends to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, AUs na
> 
> Yes, we're halfway through the month
> 
> No, I am not in college therefore all of this is loosely based on other accounts and shall be considered fictional

 

The tick of the clock is deafening in the room. The sound of pens scribble, tap against desks, and fall down to the ground are the noise you can actually hear. The room has never been this quite before, so much tension and nervousness as they take the finals of the hardest subject, Journalism.

 

Terms and jargons fly around Joven's mind, him trying to grasp for the right one. It's a good thing he reviewed before it started and is now effortlessly answering, question after another. He also admires his ability to express himself better in writing than in speaking after he sees an essay part at the test. Sir Luna just can't get enough essays to read.

 

The test was to be taken one hour and a half  but Joven, as he always do, finishes early. It was 20 minutes before the alloted time will end. He reviews his answers, double checking if he missed one item, and scans the room. All of them are still taking the test. Joven sits up, puts his pen down, and sit comfortably.

 

"Okay, pass your papers.", Mr. Mascardo, the proctor, announced 20 minutes later. A few grunts and complains rail out and others scrabbling to answer what was left on their tests. Joven passes his to the front and heads out breathing a relief as finals are finally over. He goes to his dorm.

 

"Joven!", Emilio shouted, standing outside his dorm. He is accompanied by Felicidad, Remedios' , his dorm mate, girlfriend.

 

He greets them by smiling and nodded, acknowledging their existence.

 

"Alis tayo, tapos na finals. We should celebrate whether we pass or not.", his bestfriend since high school said after they have seated at the couch.

 

"Huwag kang magalala kay Remy, sasama din siya.", Feli assured Joven.

 

"Mamaya palusot mo lang to, Ilyong ah. Hahatakin mo lang nanaman kami sa date mo with Goyo.", Joven complained, remembering his third wheeling that one time at the bowling alley. He still feels that they are not boyfriends, the two of them with non-stop chatter and shouts, trying to man up one another.

 

"Hindi! He is bringing his friends also, so hindi 'to date. Ano ka ba? We should be happy na tapos na yung hell of a week natin.", Ilyong replied.

 

"Susunduin namin kayo mamayang 7pm. Whether you like it or not, sasama ka.", Ilyong finished and taps Feli to go to their dorm. They are dorm mates, after all. Feli waved goodbye and Joven goes to his clothes.

 

———

 

 They arrived at the bar at around 8pm. Joven was dressed casually, with khaki shorts, white shoes and black shirt. Ilyong, who is angrily tapping his foor against the ground, wears a white sweatshirt with a text saying "STOP STARING" written in black and black jeans. Their two female companions wear a couple shirt, with arrows pointing at each other, with an "S" added to the "He's mine" shirt that Remedios is wearing.

 

Ilyong's boyfriend arrived along with some of his friends. Gregorio, or Gagoyo as Ilyong call him, rocks a black leatherr jacket covering his white statement t-shirt saying "I CAN'T, SORRY" written in red with a mint green background. His handsome face curling into a smile as he approaches Ilyong, arms outstreched for a hug.

 

"EJ! Sorry nalate kami. Ang traffic.", he hugs Ilyong and kisses his cheeks.

 

"Sorry sorry? Mabagal ka lang mag-ayos. Let's go in na, maubusan pa tayo ng table.", Ilyong eyerolled and walks to the bar.

 

"Ay, muntik ko na pala makalimutan. Si Julian", Goyo pointed to a man wearing a red and black checked polo, possibly his brother as Ilyong told him stories and Joven sees the same fierceness in his eyes as when he met Goyo for the first time, "and Vicente."

 

Joven's heart skipped a beat. The man wearing black jeans and a navy blue polo shirt made butterflies flutter at his stomach. He says hi to everyone and Joven thinks Vicente spent a second longer staring at him, the same amazement he felt spread across Vicente's face in a moment.

 

"Tara, pasok na tayo. Lead the way, EJ.", Goyo's words brought Joven back to reality. Ilyong nudged Goyo with his elbow and hold his arm and entered the bar.

 

———

 

It's a good thing it was a restobar. Joven hasn't eaten since his brunch earlier, well delayed breakfast as he had no time to eat his McMuffin because of the Communication Studies Finals is about to start. Joven orders a tapsilog.

 

"Wow, yun lang? Grabe, Joven. Diet ka ba? Kuya isa pang bulalo.", Remedios said to him.

 

"Ate Remy naman eh.". He is complaining as he just got his allowance from his family yesterday and don't want to spend it all up.

 

"Sagot ko na, wag ka nang mag-alala.". Remy laughed at his girlfriend who is surprised to hear her response, she always never pay for someone.

 

And so they ate, the lights illuminating the place red. After they are done, Goyo ordered a bucket already. 

 

"Oh.", Ilyong grabbed one bottle and pass it to Joven. "Learn to enjoy naman. Tapos na finals...."

 

"Para kang sirang plaka. Oo na, tapos na finals.", Joven took the bottle away from Ilyongls hand.

 

It was his first time drinking and he enjoyed it. He was the first to sing drunk at the kareoke, getting a 98. Julian, however, was terrible. He never let go of the mic, claiming the machine, and sang with the most off tune voice Joven has ever heard, no notes matching up with his voice. He still mamahes to score 90s as the scoring is based on whether you sang the right lyric at the right time, not on how well you sang.

 

The night progresses, and they were drunk. The two ladies drank two drinks but still sober enough to watch over the boys. Ilyong was clinging to Goyo, like a koala to its mother. Constant mumbles and him saying that his boyfriend is pretty and handsome flowed out of his mouth. Goyo counters with this by snuggling his boyfriend, kissing Ilyong's face, and calling him EJ which Ilyong hates. Julian still continues his horrific performance at the kareoke, determined to get a 100.

 

Joven, however, is talking to Vicente, Goyo's friend. He is dead drunk, not processing any single thought before speaking it. He is leaning with his weight towards him, his face at Vicente's shoulder.

 

"At alam mo ba, Enteng, si Mr. Mabini talaga yung best teacher, no doubt.", he said drunk to Vicente.

 

They sit there in silence. After Joven just blurted out his first semester, he started to notice Enteng's eyes. Caring, Sharp, Soft. It's as almost as Vicente studied every curve of Joven's face. Joven flushes and turns red.

 

"Enteng! Wag ka namang ganyan!", he smacked him in the arm, "Ikaw naman magkuwento, naubusan na ako."

 

Joven pulled out his puppy eyes, asking Vicente to tell his story. Joven didn't even listen. He just observed how his lips moved, his adam's apple goes up and down, the little red at his cheeks whether from the alcohol or his close proxomity to Joven.

 

After Vicente finished recalling his semester, Joven was staring at him.

 

"Ang gwapo mo."

 

Joven thought Enteng would jump and be freaked out. Instead he chuckled and accepted the compliment.

 

"Ikaw rin naman eh."

 

Vicente caress Joven's face. Joven feels the warm hand at his cheeks. The distance if their faces got closer. And closer. And closer.

 

Vicente kissed Joven's right cheek.

 

Vicente stood up and joined Julian at the kareoke. Joven looked at Feli and Remy, their smiled beaming up. He glares at them and emptied out his third bottle.

 

———

 

 Joven wake up at his dorm, smelling vomit.

 

"Oh god. Sumuka ba ako kagabi?"

 

"Hindi, si Ilyong yan. Ewan ko ba dun. Nasobrahan yata sa compliment.", Remedios said at her bed, not removing jer eyes at her book.

 

Joven looked at the time, 9am.

 

"My god, ang hirap mo iuwi. Puro ka 'ENTENG! ENTENG! NASAN SI ENTENG! Di ko alam kung pano ka namin napigilsn nun.", Remedios recalled.

 

"Sorry, nasan na nga pala sila?", Jovem asked.

 

"Si Ilyong, kasama si Goyo. Pumunta yata sa condo niya or something. Yung bebe lubs mo,", Joven smacked her arm lightly" kasama si Julian, umuwi. Syempre kaming dalawa ni Feli inuwi ka. Mga 1am na tayo nakapunya dito. My god, wag kang uminom ha?"

 

He can't promise that. He picks up clean clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up, recalling the sweet moments of last night. He felt a paper at his pocket. A number. Enteng's. He enters the shower with the biggest smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	16. Day 16: Reincarnation AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on one of the past lives of Joven Hernando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can i like keep the au week within the same universe? Like chronological (well not exactly but) or like sequels and prequels to one another? Maybe.
> 
> Am i struggling to use filipino? (Yes)
> 
> am i starting to realize im kinda conyo? (Oh my god)
> 
> dense!Vicente since they switch bodies and names

 

Kinuha ni Joven ang kanyang cellphone at agaran tinype ang numero na nasa papel, ang nahanap sa kanyang bulsa. _Salamat, makakausap ko rin siya di lang sa bar!_ ikinatuwa niya.

 

Lingid sa kaalaman niya, Nagkita na sila ni Vicente dati. Sa nakaraan. Bilang isa't-isa. 

 

———

 

 Ang araw ay sumisinag patungo sa bintana, ang init nito di gaano katindi sapagkat kakasikat lang nito. Naririnig sa malayo ang mga yapak ng mga taong nakagising pa kanina pang madaling araw, tinignan ang pananim sa bukid. Idinilat ni Joven ang kanyang mata at kinuha ang kanyang salamin sa tabi ng kanyang kama. Ang hanging pumasok sa kanyang kuwarto ay may kaunting init ngunit nagdadala pa rin ng lamig ng gabi. Siya'y nagunat at pumunta sa kusina.

 

Nagtitimpla ng kape ang kanyang tiyo. Binati niya si Joven ng magandang umaga at umupo sa isa sa silya. Kumuha si Joven ng isang pandesal na mainit-init pa at sinamahan ang kanyang tiyo sa mesa.

 

"Buti napaaga ka ng gising, hindi tulad ng kahapon. Ano bang nangyari sa'yo nun?", naalala ni Joven ang pagtatampisaw nina Goyo, Julian at ni Vicente ng madaling araw, ang kanyang Vicente. " Di bale, ang importante ay ngayon at marami tayong kukuhaan ng litrato. May pista raw ngayon.", sabi ng kanyang tiyo Miguel. Tumango si Joven at uminom sa kanyang mainit na gatas.

 

———

 

"Handa na ba po sa litrato?", tinanong ni Joven ang mga babae. Nasa harap sila ng simbahan ngayon, nagpapakuha dahil nagpaganda para sa pista na ginanap para sa limang buwan na kapayapaan. Nagkalat ang mga nakasabit na bandiritas at mga tindero na nagpapaingay sa plaza dulot ng kanilang walang tigil na dada tungkol sa bentahin nila.

 

"Teka lang.", tawag ng isang binibini na inayos ang kanyang hindi nakasabog na buhok.

 

Hinintay ni Joven na kumalma ang mga dalaga. "Sige po, wala na pong gagalaw.", kinuha ni Joven ang litrato, "Ok na po."

 

Nagsigalaw na ang mga babae at pumunta na sa iba pang parte ng plaza. 

 

"Kami naman!", sigaw ni Heneral Goyo. Kasama niya ang kanyang kapatid na si Julian at ang kanyang kanang kamay na si Vicente. Binati ni Vicente si Joven ng ngiti, binalikan ito ni Joven at nagsimulang namula si Vicente.

 

"Ito na muna ang huling litrato, ang init na ng araw. Gusto ko na ring kumain.", sinabi ni Tiyo Miguel. Naramdaman rin ni Joven ang pagkalam ng kanyang tiyan. Ngumiti si Joven  sa tatlong sundalo at pinaalam ang simabi ng kanyang tiyo.

 

Umayos ng pwesto ang tatlo, umayos ng tindig, at kinuha ni Joven ang litrato. Nagpasalamat ang heneral at nagligpit ang magtiyo ng kanilang kagamitan.

 

———

 

"Vicente? Gising ka pa ba?", bulong ni Joven sa pintuan ng kuwarto ni Vicente.

 

Nagulat at umupo sa kama si Vicente. "Joven! Ginulat mo ko!", binulong niya pabalik.

 

"Paumanhin. Pwede ba akong pumasok?". Nabalot na ng tulog ang buong bayan. Pumunta lang si Joven sa tinutuluyan ng koronel sapagkat nangako itong puntahan siya pagkapos ng pista.

 

Kumalma si Vicente at gumawa ng espasyo para makahiga si Joven sa tabi niya.

 

"Gusto mo ba talaga ako?", tanong ni Vicente.

 

"Mhm, oo", sagot ni Joven, niyayakap anhlg katabi, niraramdaman ang init ng kanyang katawan.

 

"Pero parang kulang? Parang may bumabalakid sa daan ng pagmamahal natin."

 

"Ano ba yang pinagsasasabi mo?", umayos ng pwesto si Joven, tinapatan ang kukha ng kanyang mahal, ang kanilang paghinga nararamdaman ng isa't-isa, "Kahit sa mga susunod nating buhay, mamahalin kita.". Hinalikan niya si Vicente.

 

 Tumawa ng bahagya si Vicente. "Sana.". Niyakap ni Vicente si Joven sa isang braso, nakatitig sa kisame. Iniisip kung paano niya mapagana ang kanilang magandang pagsasama.

 

———

 

"Joven ito! Sorry kagabi, first time ko nung uminom.", ang unang text na binigay niya kay Vicente.

 

"Ok lang! Wala namang masama.", agad na reply ni Vicente.

 

"Add na lang kita sa Facebook at follow sa Twitter, kaunti na lang kasi yung load ko."

 

"Sige.", pinadala ni Vicente ang kanyang handle sa Twitter at pangalan sa Facebook. Lumantad ang gwapong pagmumukha ni Vicente sa screen. Sumigaw sa kilig si Joven.

 

"Hala! Inaatake?", reklamo ni Remedios, hindi pa rin bumabangon sa kanyang kama.

 

Finollow at nagpadala ng friend request so Joven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Yea, imma make them one like one timestream. Kahit yung time travel AU. Kaya naman siya. Wish me luck.


	17. Day 17: Social Media AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the drunken night after finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ironic, the whole day wala akong access sa internet.
> 
> Back to NOT writing on the spot at AO3's text section
> 
> Since based sa reincarnation au ko, in this life, we have dense!Joven since the souls exchanged names and bodies.
> 
> Legend:  
> J- Joven  
> V- Vicente

*Messenger app is open*

J: Hi. This is awkward.

V: bakit?

J: Well, we just met, like yesterday. All drunk and weird and stuff.

V: ok lang yan. we have mutuals, so it's less awkward.

J: You're not wrong naman po...

V: and I want to know you more

V: mind you, IKAW ang gumawa ng first move.

***still having the blush he got from the previous message, Joven got startled at the newer one***

J: Ahahaha right.

V: well, ba't ka napachat?

J: Oh! I just wanna to like, check you after... last night.

V: still hungover. but i had a great time, nasabayan ko nga si julian sa pagkanta eh hahahahahhahaha

J: Oh great! I'm fine na din, I think. Buti nga inuwi ako ni Remedios at ni Felicidad.

V: medj nagalala nga ako pano ka uuwi. kung ano-ano na nalabas sa bibig mo eh.

***whatever it was, Joven doesn't want to know***

V: anong course ko nga ulit?

J: MASCOM

V: right, ako naman im trying to do law.

J: Good luck po!

V: Thanks.

-a few seconds have passed-

V: Joven...

J: Yes po?

V: are you like free tomorrow?

J: Yes po, kakatapos lang po ng finals kaya medyo marami free time ko

V: great, let's have coffee. starbucks, yung malapit sa school. my treat. See you at 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> sorry ya boi doesnt know how to do social media edits kaya maigsi lang ito. Bawi ako bukas, time travel.


	18. Day 18: Time Travel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joven has to make the best day ever happen, by going back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya boi is late and have irl stuff
> 
> I VOW TO MYSELF NA HAHABAAN HHHNNNNGGGG
> 
> Inspired with The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series in which Joven was awakened
> 
> Keywords: (non-verbatim)  
> Leygate- is a location where you can go anywhere, in any dimension (Shadowrealm in the books), or back in time.  
> Aura- it surrounds someone that if properly used, can be utilized and be used to cast spells.
> 
> Im basically recommending to read the series, yea.

It's time. One of the alarm he has set up has rung and at the brink of vanishing into thin air. He watches the clock vibrate violently then it stopped midair, vanishing into dust. Joven opens up a leygate and enters it.

 

———

 

Joven is back on the mall, far from abandoned unlike in his time. Not a single spot not filled with goods and services, he even spot the good old massage spot that his eyes gazed upon when he first came to this mall with him, but its not time to reminisce. He puts on his hood and cast a camouflage spell into himself. He hides at a shoe store.

 

Joven spots the couple, his mission. He stalks them, keeping a distance between them. It's a good thing the mall has been crowded during this time, easier to hide, easier to execute his plan. His heightened smell picked up coffee from the quite smaller guy. Perfect. Just after they had coffee.

 

Joven wants to be them right now, unaware of all this madness that will unfold later, but he knows he has to do it because if he didn't, the whole timestream will collapse, the future will never happen, and the most tragic part, his past self will not feel what he felt when he was the one who was clueless. The couple went down, Joven went up.

 

The good thing about him being the god of youth is that he can control his appearance by changing his physical age, even though he has witness two civilizations fall from civil war, two thousand years apart. He transformed to his middle age self as to not alert his younger form, and still follow pursuit. He will not fail, he will not fail.

 

He saw the last factor of this event land perfectly on where he needed to be it. It's time. He "accidentaly" dropped a coin and watch it roll over towards the edge. Now let's watch he made himself invisible with his aura and flew to a vantage point.

 

———

 

The coin and landed to the floor and a man decided to pick it up. He accidentally bumped the person behind and that person topled over spilling her drink. Vicente helped the lady that fell but because of her shriek, the doves at the magic show nearby flock over, making a havoc. The doves flew over Joven, almost in slow-mo as the rays of sun from the glass ceiling peek behind their wings. His eyes, following the birds, picked up some words. True. Love. Yes. And after that last word, a hand slung over his shoulder.

 

"Ok ka lang?", Vicente asked calmly like their surroundings is not panicking due to birds going berserk.

 

"Yea.", Joven ducks as a dove swooped by over his head, "Lets go out.". He is still thinking about that weird incident, how it feels to be orchestrated. Is it? He grabs Vicente's arm and head to the exit.

 

———

 

 _Wow, am I that dense?_ Joven floated above them _It's literally a sign from the gods._ He takes the note of the less intensive strain summoning, an ability he has yet to master. Doves are tricky to manifest out of thin air, their eagerness to fly affecting it greatly.

 

The two are exiting the mall but the fun has just started. He materializes at the bathroom and follow them by foot.

 

———

 

"Ang weird ng nangyari kanina. Ang bilis naman nagkagulo.", Vicente spoke sipping his drink. They end up just eating at Mcdo, ordering two McChickens and two BFF fries.

 

Joven is munching at the fries. "Yea, ang weird nga eh.", he takes another mouthful.

 

"Excuse me, may nakaupo ba dito?", a young man asked, pointing the empty chair at their table. The place is kinda full as it is the usual time students go her e and have "group studies". Instead, however, they are here due to them celebrating their triumph or defeat on the finals.

 

Joven said it was empty so the man sat down. 

 

"You know what, bagay kayo."

 

———

 

"You know what, bagay kayo.", Joven said, rocking his 21 year old disguise. What a convenient tool, his physical altering spell. His golden aura is doing him good today.

 

He got a red blush as a response from the man with glasses, a chuckle from the other.

 

"Thank you", was all the man who laughed just say. You can tell from the atmosphere that it was their first date.

 

His "phone" rang. He got up and went outside to "answer" it, leaving the two men. He changed back his appearance and again, made himself invisible. He look across the glass wall where the two was located. A frazzled Joven and a laughing Vicente comforting him. Joven knew more moments like that will happen. He walks away and finds a leygate home.

 

———

 

"Kalma lang. Wag ka nang magpanic", Vicente tried to comfort Joven but failing miserably. The redness in his face never got a shade lighter.

 

Joven breathes that steadied his heartbeat. A weird feeling on his stomach. The same feeling he felt after the dove flyby.

 

"Enteng, gusto ko nang umuwi."

 

"Okay.", Vicente smiles and got up. He already asked his first date questions on SB and got some amazing answers. He reaches out a hand to Joven, which he takes, and they went to his dorm.

 

———

 

"Thank you for today.", Joven is trying not to look at Vicente's eyes, staring to the floor.

 

"You too. I had fun.", Vicente replied. "I should get going"

 

"Wait". Joven grab hold of Vicente's arm. Vicente turns, waiting for words. Joven leans in and gave Vicente a kiss on the cheek, repaying the one he received at the bar. "Bye!", he steps inside, warm on the cheeks, leaving a grinning Vicente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	19. Day 19: Job AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected surprise awaits for Joven after a hard time at his work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in conflict, i have two ideas that is totally different feom one another. Basically kung sino manalo nandito.
> 
> Im back being a risk taker kasi im oneshotting here in ao3

 

Joven streches in his chair, his desk full of hard drives of videos and pictures of his newest client. He is finally done editing the photos of the debutante and her guest at her party. They were great people, treating Joven quite nicely as they reserved him a meal at the buffet and were on point on Joven's fee. He sends the pictures first to the family, then posts it to his Photography Studio facebook page named "Youth Photography" basedon his namesake, Joven.

 

He looks at the corner of his screen, 2:38 am. He shuts down his laptop and slumped into bed.

 

———

 

The buzz of his phone woke him up. He grabs it and checks the time, 10:13 am, and picks up his call from his boyfriend.

 

"Joven? Tapos ka na?", his partner ever since they met 2nd year at college checked on him. Worry is evident at his voice.

 

"Yes, Enteng. Wala ka bang pasok today? Late ka na.", Joven replied, still half-awake.

 

"Um, Saturday ngayon.". Joven mentally slapped himself. The debut was held yesterday, Friday night. He literally spent the whole midnight editing the pictures, his overachiever self showing.

 

"Sorry, just tired.", Joven reasoned out.

 

"Don't forget our date later ha. Love you." And almost at cue, a doorbell rung at his door. He opens the door and saw a delivery man holding a bag of Mcdo. He already knows what's inside; a Sausage McMuffin with egg, two hashbrowns, and large fries. Vicente knows Joven too well.

 

"Excuse me po, Joven Hernando?", the delivery man asked.

 

Joven nods and proceeds to the door with his wallet.

 

"Ay, nabayaran na po ito. By, Vicente Enriquez?", Joven already knew that but he just make sure. "Pinapasabi niya din po na 'Magpahings ka na, bebeluvs.'?", the delivery man read at his notes. Joven gets the food and thank the man.

 

Goddamn Enteng, that nickname? You know i hate that Joven sent a message

 

Vicente just replied with an emoji winking and putting his tongue out.

 

Joven ate his breakfast and view the city below from his window.

 

———

 

 Joven dressed up casually, with khaki pants and a navy blue sweatshirt on top of a sky blue polo. He waits for Vicente at his condo, which usually takes 30 minutes when he said he is on the way. He recalls the hardships he faced in college, the non-stop buckering of his teachers. He remembers the problems with his relationship with Vicente, each of them making the two even closer and stronger. His doorbell rang.

 

"You ready?", Vicente offered his arm, excited to celebrate their 4th anniversary. Joven hook his arm around him and they went downstairs.

 

———

 

"Enteng, sana ganto nalang ang buhay.", Joven said, his head slumped on Vicente's shoulder. Even though Vicente is slightly smaller, Joven always rests on him. Vicente's head is tilted so that it rests on Joven's hair. They are stargazing at one of the benhes at the park, cool night winds brushing past them.

 

"Pwede naman, di ba?", Vicente replied, smelling the well nurtured hair of his boyfriend. He shifts his position to indicate Joven to sit down. They are gazing at the stars.

 

"Joven.", Vicente's voice was stern, making Joven to look into his eyes. "These past few years, I feel like I have been the luckiest man. Our relationship has been the greatest thing that has happened to me. Sure we have our bumps and fights, but we overcame them, learned from them and became better people.". Vicente stands up and knelt in front of Joven. He pulled out a ring box.

 

"So, Joven Hernando, will you marry me?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> I am a sucker for Mcdo
> 
> Why do i feel i am backpedaling a little
> 
> Adoption yea, bukas


	20. Day 20: Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family. His own family. He can't believe it, the domestic life he wanted from the start. And so he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ermergerd, 10 days na lang
> 
> Im contemplating whether imma add smut so that i can add that sweet tag (Fluff, Angst, & Smut)
> 
> hmm

 

Joven wakes up on an unfamiliar bed. The smell of the room is certainly peculiar, not in a bad way but quite relaxing like someone lighted up some scented candles. There is scented candles at the fae side of the room.

 

"Good morning, husband.", Vicente stressed the last word, savoring it. He is sipping coffee from a white mug, wearing a bathrobe.

 

Joven suddenly remembered he was in his honeymoon.

 

He rolls around the bed, smelling the sheets of the hotel. "Good morning too, spouse.". He can get use to this.

 

Vicente sits down beside the bed, setting his drink at the nightstand. "Uy, you promised we have fun. Ba't natulog ka agad?", he cuddled Joven.

 

"Napagod.". That wasn't a lie. They went to National Museum, then to Mind Museum, and then at Ayala Museum. When they went back to the hotel, Joven was exhausted on their "History" day of their honeymoon. Four more days with matching words are left.

 

"Pero hindi ganong 'fun'.", Vicente has a naughty sly smile painted at his face. Joven is smiling too, slowly backing from his approaching ex-boyfriend. Vicente pins Joven to the wall, him sitting on top of him, then he attacked his neck with kisses. Moans came out of Joven, craving for this moment. Vicente stops, and Joven complained with a grunt.

 

"Wow, akala ko good boy ka. Gusto mo rin pala.", Vicente said, and then kisses Joven, both of them sloppy with spit not minding Joven's morning and Vicente's coffee breaths. The kisses started to gain a rhytym, less messier and more passionate, breathings steadied.

 

Vicente starts to take off Joven's clothes, which is not much as he only wears a boxer. He kisses downwards, neck, chest, stomach. He stops between Joven's legs.

 

"Lets start shall we?", Vicente annonced.

 

———

 

2 years after their honeymoon. Both of them at home, watching their favorite tv show. Joven is laying down, resting his head on Vicente's lap, eating popcorn.

 

"Handa ka na ba bukas?", Vicente interrupts the program.

 

Joven nods without lifting his head. "Are you nervous?"

 

Vicente didn't reply.

 

"Look," Joven sits up at the couch holding his lover's hands, "It's going to be fine. I'm sure na mahahanap natin ang perfect kid para sa atin. Besides,the adoption agency is so nice, we can't let them down kapag ipacancel natin 'to." Joven caresses Vicente's face, calming him down.

 

Vicente breathes out, smiles and nods to Joven, assuring him that he is okay, and they continue to watch tv until they fell asleep.

 

———

 

"Ok kids, say 'Good Morning!' to kuya Joven and Vicente." The kids at the orphanage greeted them. "Soon, one of you will call them your parents. Ok kids, we will call you later." The kids go rushing off and continue playing. The adoption lady turned to the couple.

 

"It's so nice to see someone who is willing to help children find a new home. Oh siya, iwanan ko na muna kayo at tingnan niyo ang mga bata." The two nodded and the lady went back to her office. They scanned the place and immediately, they set eyes on a kid that is alone at the corner. Joven took a mental snapshot and approached the adoption lady.

 

"Oh, si Angel? Ang bilis niyo namang pumili. Ganyan yan pagdating niya pa lang dito, parang maraming iniisip. Nawala na lang yung dalawang kuya niya na nagaalaga sa kanya, kaya napapunya siya dito. Sige, aayusin ko na lang yung froms and papers and I'll call back within a week and dapat prepared na rin yung adoption fee niyo."

 

The couple thanks and greeted the lady. Joven got a last glance at the kids and made eye contact with Angel. He smiles and the kid returned the gestured with one of his own.

 

———

 

"Pa! Patulong ako dito sa assigment ko!", Angel call out for his papa Joven, his trigonometry homework scattered on his desk.

 

Joven looks over and scanned the high schooler's problem. "Ay! Di ako magaling diyan! Si tatay mo ang makakasagot niyan. ENTENG!", Joven shouted from upstairs, his math is nothing comparing to his husband's.

 

"Buti na lang kakatapos ko lang magluto. Bakit, ano ba yun, Angel?", Vicente looks at the papers. "Ah, madali lang 'to."

 

"Tay, wag mong sagutin, turuan mo ako. Gusto ko ako naman yung sumagot.", Angel insisted.

 

Even though they didn't share any blood, Angel has got the eagerness to learn from Joven and the natural charisma of Vicente. He leaves his two boys to discuss sines and went downstairs to prepare the dinner table.

 

———

 

Joven sleeps, happy on what his life has turned up to be; a loving husband, a cheerful son, a job that he neither hate nor condemn. And then, dreams come to him.

 

He was running, running away from someone, or something. Bruises appear all over him and darkness envelopes him. He helds a light, no, he **produces** a light from who knows where, and is walking through a forest, given by branches and leaves he has been stomping on. He hears a faint voice.

 

_JOVEN! JOVEN!_

 

_SOMEONE IS WAKING!_

 

_JOVEN! JOVEN!_

 

_YOU MUST STOP THEM!_

 

**_JOVEN! JOVEN! JOVEN!_ **

 

Joven wakes up, panting and sweating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> I dont wanna sin and like write such detailed stuff (cuz i know i can do it) so i toned it down.
> 
> I'm sorry i dont know how adoption works
> 
> Ermergerd naubusan ako ng time kahapon, imma just say bakit ganon yung ending. So like diba sa time travel au he has like powers, yun yung start, yea


	21. Day 21: Philippine Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Joven Hernando has inert magical powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont like my writing, i think its terrible
> 
> Imma follow still yung timeline and since like inspired yung work na to (re: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel and Awakening) imma just add some stuff
> 
> I am horrible at writing, i should quit

 

"Joven, anong problema?", Vicente wakes up, bothered by his husband's restlessness.

 

"Wala mahal. I'm fine, tulog ka na ulit." Vicente goes back to sleep but Joven is still frazzled by the dream. He didn't sleep deeply that night.

 

———

 

Joven is panting now, being chased by aswangs. They never let him go after he has met Lakapati, the goddess of fertility.

 

"Hanapin mo si Amihan, sigurado mayroon siyang maisasagot sa mga katanungan mo."

 

Even with the goddess' understanding nature, she can't stop the forces of Sitan, the guardian of Kasamaan. Joven sidesteps to avoid a lunge attack of an aswang. He keeps going.

 

These past few weeks has been rough for Joven. Him being seperated to his family has already been a huge toll for him. Anagolay has spoken to him, warning that he is in danger. Sure enough, he was already being followed by Manggagaway, Sitan's first agent, after he had dropped off Angel to school.

 

It's a good thing he left a note for them.

 

The monsters are gone now, poofed to dust by Joven's week of training with Apolaki, the sun god and patron of warriors. Who knew it was more sweatier sparring with the literal embodiment of the sun? Joven is now standing on a door, planning to knock it but open as he tries to.

 

"Ang bilis naman ng pagdating mo, Joven. Sige, pumasok ka.", Amihan has said and let Joven in.

 

The house was filled with cool colors; blue, green and white. Amihan offered Joven to seat at one of the white chairs.

 

"Kawawa ka naman. Buti bumisita ngayon si Lingga. Lingga, halika nga rito, pagalingin mo nga si Joven.", Amihan called out to the back of the house. Lingga came out and approached the two. He chanted some healing spells while Amihan recalls everything.

 

"Ulitin ko lang, akala mo aksidente lahat ito? Na ang mga diyos ng mga sinaunang Tagalog ay nagkamali lang ng piniling nilalang? Na hindi ka karapat-dapat? Joven, ano ka ba?" Amihan gave Joven a confused look.

 

"Hindi ko lang po alam kung bakit ako ang napili niyong pwedeng maging diyos ng kabataan..." Joven trailed off.

 

"Baka di mo pa alam kung anong kaya mong gawin... Tara nga. Lingga, bilisan mo ang pagpapagaling sa kanya, kailangan natin siyang imulat."

 

———

 

Joven is now sitting at a bed, nervous to what Amihan will do to him. Anagolay has mentioned someone waking, he never thought it would be him. Amihan approaches him.

 

"Joven, alam ko na mapanganib ang gagawin ko sa iyo. Ngunit ito lang ang paraan upang malaman mo na mayroon lang kakayahan na hindi mo pa nalalaman o maisip."

 

Amihan breathes and started speaking

 

"Joven Hernando, anak ni Antonio Luna at Isabel, sa pamilyang Hernando na kabilang sa sangkatauhan, ibinibigay ko sa iyo ang abilidad na magamit ang iyong natatagong yaman. Sa ganoon ay malaman mo ang iyong kapabilidad na katumbas ng mga diyos at diyosa.

At simula ngayon,

lalawak ang iyong paningin

tatalas ang iyong pandinig

ang pagtikim mo'y lalawak ng maigi

pagramdam ay lalaki

pangamoy ay lalalim"

 

After Amihan said these words, Joven suddenly felt like he is on overdrive. His senses stimulating non-stop, overprocessing. He can hear the drip of water from the kitchen faucet. He can feel the weight of his clothes weighing him down. The smells and tastes he is feeling is too much to handle. He can see the tiniest cracks of the ceiling but he is in terrible pain. He throws his glasses away from his face and clutching his head, enduring the pain.

 

———

 

Joven wakes up and feels a drop of sweat rolls down his forehead.

 

"Gising na siya. Joven, naririnig mo ba ako?"

 

The muffled mumbles outside is drowning Joven, but he manages to nod.

 

"Hay salamat, nakayanan mo. Kamusta? Naninibago ka?" Joven felt Amihan moved closer to him.

 

Joven sits up, feeling the air brush against his body as he moves. What a weird feeling.

 

"Masasanay ka rin.", Amihan reassured, "Sige, magpahinga ka na. May lakbay pang naghihintay para sa iyo." Amihan left the newly awakened Joven.

 

———

 

He is yet again going away. Amihan packed up things and informed him to go to Bathala already. "Siya na ang magpapaliwanag sa iba.", they instructed.

 

So Joven is on another trip to one of the nearly forgotten gods of Tagalogs. He is now looking for Bathala, the leader of the gods. Joven stands now on yet another house with a front yard and terrace but other than that, will pass as another regular home. He knocks on the door three times, the vibrations setting off him just a bit.

 

"Joven! Salamat nakapunta ka na rin. Sige, pumasok ka.", the god of creation lets him enter the house.

 

The house was humble, not much to see and again, will pass out as a typical Filipino house. Three girls play around the living room.

 

"Ah, ang aking mga anak. Sina Mayari, Tala, at Hanan." Joven smiles at the children.

 

"Joven, alam ko na masyadong marami ito para iproseso ngunit—"

 

"Handa na po ako, Bathala.", Joven interrupted

 

"Sigurado ka?"

 

"Opo, handa na po ako"

 

"Sige. Kung nais mo. Tandaan mo, wala na itong balikan."

 

Joven thinks anout his two boys, Vicente and Angel. He will get them back, he just have to do what is right first, then let them join him to Kaluwalhatian. The knowledge he has gathered through Amihan and other deities has been good thus far.

 

"Joven Hernando, bilang ang diyos ng paglikha, tinatakda kitang maging diyos ng kabataan. Ikaw ang magsisilbing simbolo at kakatawan sa aspetong ito. Maging masagana at maayos ang iyong pagmuno dito. Bilang kapalit, ikaw ay tutulong sa akin at sa mga kasapi ko na pigilan ang mga puwersa ni Sitan sa pagdakip sa sangkatauhan at iayon ito sa kanyang sariling kagustuhan."

 

Joven's golden aura bloomed around him, getting more powerful. He felt more power and energy flow towards him and he lets his aura envelope him and he finishes the transistion. He stands firm and looked at Bathala.

 

"At ngayon, magsimula na tayo.", he handed a spear at Joven, starting their training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> I was planning to write this in filipino, pero feel ko ang panget kong nagkuwento gamit yun, next time na lang
> 
> My knowledge of phil mythology is me scrolling quickly through the wikipedia article of philippine deities
> 
> I just got the Tagalog deities (btw Amihan is genderless)
> 
> i am bad at ending (and like training to become a god and like skill sets yea, and like his first mission was the time travel)


	22. Day 22: Idolatry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to write. I am at a lost.
> 
> Imma just do haikus, kasi assignment rin namin ahahahhaah hitting two birds with one stone ahahaha

 

Blinded by the light

They're not gods, only humans

Got a brain, use it

 

They need you, you know

Puppets to govern over

But stand up, rise, fight

 

Empty promises

They're saving only themselves

Fakeness everywhere

 

Feeling hopeless? Trapped?

Don't have to settle for this

Have some sense, wake up

 

Have a voice? Use it.

Try to be involved, be loud

Educate yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	23. Day 23; Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si joven yung narrator dito  
> I might just do poems and the like cuz i have no idea what to do this week, i don't even know what's the theme  
> Today is tanaga (im rocking with these syllable based poems)

Nakakatawa lang na

Pangalang itinakda

Sa akin ng magulang

Kabataan ang tawag

 

Ang panahon na ito

Parang nakakalito

Kailangan pagisipan

Ang lahat ng gawain

 

Ipaglaban ang tama

Abilidad meron ka

Idikta kung ano ang

Bukas, kayo'y pagasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	24. Day 24: Leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, poetic week still ongoing  
> Since its all poems and stuff, i need to draft so yea, im abandoning the ao3 work area to work on  
> Today is an acrostic

Leading is hard

Especially for today

Adore some followers

Dwell in position

Expect negative comments

Responsbilities are endless

Safety is nowhere

Has an image

Inspire, not infiltriate

Power needs control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapters na, again im at a lost to what to discuss this week. Hirap gawing story, maybe yung activism or war pwede pa but still, imma continue these things, poems and such, yea


	25. Day 25: Activism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still lost at sea hehehe  
> Limerick today, imma challenge myself.  
> I never done this before, sana maganda naman  
> I just went into a wiki hole for this

Youth always questioning the powers

People obtain by choice from voters

Whether it's wrong or right

Using it or make fright

They can fight and defeat the führers

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Führer is a synonym for tyrant, i was looking for a rhyme so yea
> 
> I was planning to do two but i dont have time and it's hard


	26. Day 26: Patriarchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still lost  
> I'll do another acrostic  
> I am so bored

People

Are

Tired

Restless

Insecure

Acquring

Control

However

You like it

 

Cruelty is bad

Abuse? Just because

No, you're not a

Guy?

Oh please

Jerk awake

Up and go

Mislead us?

Pay the price

 

Too bad you can't see

Overflowing possibilities

Awaits for everyone

Calm down, will 'ya?

Life ain't just about you

It's about all of us

From men to women

For all in between then

Oppresion is sickening

Rage has no place

Hiding shall be gone

Everything must be fixed

Love one another

Let's us change the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Sorry nawala ako sa theme


	27. Day 27: War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War?
> 
> I am so bad at writing poems. Maybe that's why I stick with narratives.

 

No one wins

Just lose less

It will bring nothing but

Death, Destruction, Damage

 

It is just a way

To flaunt your troops

To show people you're ahead of the game

To show you can establish control

 

Whether to freedom or not

To strengten or weaken your hold

Fighting never brought good things

Sometimes, it gets worse

 

Even with all this being said

The only way to do it right

Is when it is leaded right

And done right

 

But use it in dire need

When they are too stubborn

Show them the truth

The ugliness they ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	28. Day 28: Current Philippines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> motivation and drive to write has left the chat
> 
> Seriously though, im draining out
> 
> Idk if its depression or like patapos na kasi, its just a mad dash to the finish
> 
> Medj gusto ko gawing story but i stand by my word na gawing poem week
> 
> Bukas, babawi ako. I have plans pero wala pang flow, but still...

Accumulation of regrets

Collection of debts

Mistakes have been done

Will it be fixed and be gone?

 

Population increases

Employment decreases

Deaths on the streets

Accept defeats?

 

We can't let this continue

The onslaught it ensues

We have to do something, fight 

Like our ancestors to make things right

 

Attend on their shortcoming

Steady your bearing

Think before deciding

Don't let history repeating

 

We can only change what's beyond

So we must start with good bond

Even we have a rocky foundation

We can still improve our nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Finally, a poem with rhyme
> 
> That's why im not good at this, im too literal  
> Promise, bawi talaga bukas


	29. Day 29: Wildcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's start, shall we?", Vicente announced, his head between where Joven's legs meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isang day na lang!
> 
> Matatapos na rin to
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my wild card entry, which is a somewhat continuation or like middle story sa Parent AU dito.
> 
> Like story between these "———"

"Let's start, shall we?", Vicente announced, his head between where Joven's legs meet.

 

It's a good thing "Sex" was their theme today, as Vicente insisted. Joven didn't anticipate, however, is that at the very start of his day they begin.

 

Vicente starts to take in Joven. He was already quite hard dreaming about their activities today. Joven lets out a moan, breathing heavily and feeling every motion his husband is doing to him. 

 

After a few minutes, Vicente stops going up and down and stops giving Joven a blowjob. Joven quickly complained with a groan.

 

"Wha? Bilis namang magreklamo ng asawa ko.", Vicente mocked Joven, reaching for a condom at the nightstand. They bought quite few, as they anticipated to just spent their morning and night just in the room making love. And the staff didn't even bother as they quickly left when they got room service yesterday and told that they were in their honeymoon. They think they know.

 

Vicente was already hard after giving head to Joven. He tears the packet with his teeth and wore the condom. Joven was just staring the whole time, already hot and sweaty. He lays at his back and Vicente enters his hole. Joven squeaked. Vicente starts to push in and out, already located Joven's prostate as they done this a few times. The two of them both breathing heavily, savoring their steamy and sweaty moment. Joven touched Vicente's stomach, urging him to stop.

 

"Bakit mahal? Ayaw mo na ba? Or malapit ka na?", Vicente asked, confused as this never happened when they were doing the deed.

 

"Hindi.", Joven eased and slowly deattached to Vicente, "Pwede ako naman ang mag-top?" His face flushed and red, both from their start and him asking.

 

Vicente stares at Joven, shellshocked, but recovers with a soft chuckle. "Akala ko ayaw mo na sa akin." Joven just replied with kisses. He presses Vicente into the bed, attacking with hard smooches.

 

Now it was his turn to be aggressive. He kisses Vicente's neck, finding a spot to leave a mark. He bites the soft skin and darkens it.

 

"Oh, wow. Joven.", was all Vicente could muster amongst the pain and him getting turn on with all this spectacle Joven is showing. Joven fumbles around tearing another packet, clearly inexperienced as he almost made the protective latex jump out of his hand. Vicente laughs and Joven hits him with shaky hands.

 

"Sama mo, first time ko nga eh."

 

"Sige nga. Kakayanin mo ba?", Vicente dared Joven, smirking. Trying to dominate him.

 

"Oo naman.", Joven recoiled. He made the distance of their faces shorter, facing the devious smile his husband have painted on his face, "At magugustuhan mo pa."

 

Vicente quickly felt Joven inside him, without warning. This made him groan, surprised on how Joven used a distraction to caught him off-guard.

 

Joven smiled triumphantly.

 

He adjusts his position, trying to locate Vicente's sweet spot. When he made contact, he stops abruptly and starts to thrust in that general direction, everytime earning him a moan of pleasure from Vicente.

 

They were both in bliss, Joven exploring this new experience and Vicente taking all his husband up. Their breaths making there already sweaty bodies even wetter with sweat.

 

"Ah, malapit na ako, Enteng.", Joven chimed in after a few minutes of him entering and exiting Vicente.

 

A moan sounding like an agree was the reply of Vicente. With one, two, three he releases, satisfied and content. He assist Vicente too on his orgasm, kissing him as his husband rub himself. He finishes, letting a sigh of relief and kiss Joven, almost like a thank you.

 

Joven pulls out, ties the condom, and lays down on his back, his stomach sticky with his partner's seed. Vicente lays down beside him, also sticky by his mess. They breathe heavily, trying to cool themselves off.

 

Joven was the first one to sit up. "Makaligo nga, ang kalat mo kasi." He stops as Vicente grabs his hand.

 

"Sabay na tayo maglinis.", a sly smile painted on Vicente.

 

"My god, kakatapos lang natin", but Joven is already dragging him to the bathroom, getting hard for their round two.

 

———

 

Day 3. Food. It was Joven's favorite theme for their honeymoon, besides yesterday's.

 

They walk from stalls to stalls, trying one item from their menu. What a good timing a food bazaar is happening at the park. Different cuisines ranging from western to eastern array the pathways. Mouthwatering shawarma, crispy fries and churros, even a bowl of fruits display and showing the true meaning of delicious.

 

Joven was in his 10, maybe 11, plate of food, munching on some soup dumplings. Vicente just watch him getting stuffed to the face, already giving up after that big order of steak and fries made him full. ("Akala ko kaunting bite-size pieces lang", as he holds a plate of beef almost wider than the plate itself topped with curly fries, "105 lang to?")

 

"Gusto ko ng McFlurry.", Joven asked after engulfing the fish tacos.

 

"Di ka pa busog sa lagay na yan?", Vicente stared at him, questioning if Joven will puke if he takes yet one more food.

 

"May seperate stomach ako for desserts.", Joven claimed.

 

Vicente just shook his head, reminding himself this was one of the reason he almost doubt his marriage with Joven. He offers his hand and Joven hooks his arm, them skipping to the fastfood chain.

 

———

 

House. House was the theme for the 4th week. They windowshopped the entire day at their favorite mall. They didn't buy anything except for some clothes they picked for each other. ("What's the point of being gay if you don't have a sense of fashion?", Joven joked Vicente who is taking too much time to pick a top for him. Vicente just rolled his eyes.")

 

Finally, they were in their last day. Reflection. They are sitting at the carpet of the hotel room. They both recall events of their relationships, its ups and downs, moments of happiness and near despair. After this, they lay in bed together, knowing this will continue on their lives, them always together, and slept looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> I was planning na "Smut" yung theme ko ngayon, it just turned into "Honeymoon"
> 
> Yay, matatapos na rin to
> 
> im bad at writing smut, bear with me


	30. Day 30: A Letter to Joven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An open letter to Joven Hernando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah this is finish
> 
> (btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUPREMO!!!!)
> 
> I feel accomplised
> 
> Will do this again? Probably, i need practice
> 
> Thank you sa lahat ng nagbasa, i might fade out first, i need rest
> 
> (*cough* follow me, @m_e_arethyu *cough* *cough*)

 

An open letter to Joven Hernando,

 

Thank you for being our gateway to history, the narrator and our representative in the films, even if you are fictional.

 

You let us come with two, soon three, improtant historical figures and see how they live their lives. How they changed and shaped our country. Of course, we get to see other figures as well.

 

What a great way you represent your namesake, youth. You embody our drive, our awareness, resistance to going back to blindness. You personify what the youth must be; strong, woke, and never gives up. As with Rizal's words have said, what you represent will shape our future.

 

Don't take our shipping with the people you have encountered too seriously. Since these came from movies, die-hard fans will surely rise up and do the usual things a fan do nowadays. Shipping, Alternate Universe, Modern Adaptation, and the like. We just have to remind ourselves that this is just for entertainment and fun, and to not forget to fight for what is right, fight to change the country.

 

And again, for the last time, I thank you.

 

—bembemwrites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, and Kudos are highly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you sa mga nagcomment, nagbasa, and who left kudos! Greatly appreciated!


End file.
